Behind Those Grey Eyes
by Twilight's Inferno
Summary: Sequel to 'Do I Need Her'. Ginny is hurt, heartbroken, and humiliated but her life takes an unexpected turn when she chooses to stop and cry in a seemingly empty classroom. (D/G)
1. The Unexpected

**AN: Here we are the sort of squeal, more of a spin off. So just to know what to expect this is a four chapter short story which will be followed by another short story with Ron. **

**So this picks up right after the break up with Harry in the last story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1- The Unexpected

~Ginny POV~

I moved quickly through the halls, keeping my head down as I furiously whipped away my tears. Harry Potter had just broke up with me, in front of all my friends and half the school, okay maybe not half the school but a lot of people. I guess I did bring it upon myself not talking to him in private but I thought he wouldn't do it if he was in front of everyone. I underestimated Harry's courage and he just…dumped me right there.

I opened the door into the empty Transfiguration classroom. I dropped down into a chair and cried into my hands. It took a while for me to calm down; I picked up my head then froze seeing I wasn't alone in the room. I held my breath as my eyes met stormy gray eyes.

Now a few students had come back like Harry, Hermione, and Ron but there was only one Slytherin that came and that was Draco Malfoy, that's who was looking at me. With his grey eyes, they were cold like Ron had described but not in the cruel way, they were hard as if he'd been hurt and I could see loneliness just for a moment; and then it was gone and his eyes were just cold again. He had platinum blond hair hanging in his eyes slightly, as he didn't slick it back anymore. He looked like he'd been watching me for a bit,

"M-Malfoy?" I stuttered out in shock

"Ginevra right?" He asked me and I nodded a little,

"Y-yes. Most people call me Ginny though." I told him trying to sound confident and not nervous like I was. His gaze seemed cool and calculating. "What are you doing here? In the Transfiguration I mean." I said a little more confidently, Ron had told me about him and he sounded mean and cruel even, I had seen him be quite rude a few times. So I was ready for him to say something like that,

"I'm here getting some help, Professor McGonagall had to go get something from Professor Flitwick." Malfoy said rather simply, it surprised me. No smart remarks, no sneer, and no cold glare of disgust either just an interested stare.

But no matter how he looked now I stood up hurriedly, I believed what my brothers had told me and Malfoy had seen me crying and I felt vulnerable (which I didn't like) as I stood up slowly from my chair,

"Um…well I best let you get back to your studies." I said hurriedly then rushed out of the room. I quickly rushed down the hall but as I did I couldn't help but think about Malfoy sitting in there all alone. I saw something else in him, he looked thin and sad. He didn't sit with a proud posture like Ron described he slouched a bit, looking defeated. That wasn't the slime ball, proud, arrogant, sly ferret, big headed pure blood that my brother had described, that was a sad man who had looked as if he lost a lot. I didn't know what he lost though, his family wasn't killed. Sure the Death Eaters had lost the war but he still had his parents and I lost some of my family, some people lost everyone. He still had everyone right? I huffed and shook my head wondering why I was even dwelling on this.

Harry wasn't at dinner, neither was Hermione. That was okay with me and Ron though, apparently Hermione had broken up with him earlier like Harry had me, but she did it in private with him. But that didn't matter to me, I couldn't stop thinking about my run in with Malfoy as Ron ranted about his brake up with Hermione. I set my spoon down into my soup bowl and looked at Ron.

"Hey Ron?" I asked cutting into him midsentence,

"And then she…hm what?" He asked realizing I said something

"What's Malfoy's story right now?" I asked him, he looked confused.

"Um well his whole family is in Azkaban but they didn't make him go because his parents forced him to be a Death Eater and he also had to come back to Hogwarts for another year. Spent all summer alone in that messed up manor of his. Think he deserves it, but why do you ask?" Ron looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh um…I ran into him today and was curious." I said and he looked at me seriously,

"Well stay away from him Ginny. He's bad news, always has been." Ron warned me then went back to eating.

I looked over his shoulder as he leaned over his plate to eat. Malfoy was sitting at the other table on the bench facing me; he wasn't looking at me but at his plate. But as though he sensed my gaze he looked up and met my eyes. I looked down hastily and felt my face get hot. What was wrong with me? I took a few deep breaths and calmed back down. Had Malfoy done something to me? No…I only talked to him for a minute, it was nothing. It had to be nothing.

I got up and excused myself from the table leaving the Great Hall and started up to the common room, by the time I got up to the seventh floor it was dark. I turned the corner to go to the Fat Lady's portrait, outside the portrait I saw Harry and Hermione, and they were smiling and holding hands. Were they? No…they couldn't be…he just broke up with me…he wouldn't…would he?

"Harry?" I asked stepping forward. He looked around at me,

"Oh Ginny, look I…." He trailed off when he saw my look, he followed my eyes to their hands. "Oh…it's not exactly what it looks like Ginny we're not dating it just kinda happened." He said gently, but tears already came to my eyes. I looked away so they wouldn't see,

"Forget it." I told him quickly and turned hurrying the other way. I slowed down when I didn't hear anyone following me. I turned into an old corridor that was to the side on the seventh floor.

I wiped my eyes a bit as I walked when I looked up I saw a figure standing in the middle of the hall looking at a massive burnt tapestry of dancing trolls. The figure was looking at the Room of Requirement, or what was left of it after it got burnt up. I slowly walked down the hall quietly, as I approached I saw a familiar figure but it still shocked me.

"Malfoy?" I asked surprised. He didn't even flitch or look at me, like he knew I was there.

"You can call me Draco." He said almost monotone, I was sure he wasn't exactly proud of his family name anymore.

"Okay…Draco, what are you doing up here?" I asked, I couldn't help myself I was curious about him. But he shrugged looking at the door.

"Reflection I suppose." He said quietly

"Ron told me…about Crabbe and what happened." I said slowly wondering if he'd get mad, but he didn't.

"They were my friends…or so I thought. Crabbe, he turned on me in the end. He told me that me and my parents were finished, which I suppose was true. But he wasn't really my friend, neither was Goyle. They just liked the power, when I didn't have that anymore I was nothing. But then he bit off more than he could chew and he died….I had to tell his parents he was dead as they were being escorted to go to Azkaban, his mother was heartbroken." Draco told me not having looked at me once but he didn't have much emotion in his voice.

"You cared about them didn't you?" I asked slowly, Draco just nodded. I looked at him, he looked cold and hard at first glance but his eyes showed he felt alone and was fragile. I felt a pang of sympathy in my gut, I reached up hesitantly and put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed a bit under my hand, "I'm sorry Draco, and I wish you didn't have to be so alone." I told him softly, he just shrugged and then looked at me.

"I am sorry about your brother." He told me, I felt my gut twist and tears start to rise to my eyes quickly. I let my hand slip off his shoulder as I looked away. "I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you." He said his voice flickering towards guilt, I heard footsteps…he was walking away. I turned quickly,

"Draco wait…" I said quietly not sure what I was doing. He stopped, "You're not really like how Ron and Harry described you." He looked over his shoulder slightly at me then walked away.

I stepped forward to follow but hesitated. I shook my head and walked away I continued to walk around the castle seeing no one until I ran into a Ravenclaw prefect and told me to go back to the common room. So I did and went up to my dorm, I quietly got ready for bed careful not to wake up my roommates. I finally got in bed but fell into a restless sleep.

**AN: Hope you all liked it, feel free to review but please no flaming.**


	2. A New Friend

**AN: So thought I'd do something a little different in this story, so I'm doing different points of view this time. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 2- A New Friend

~Draco POV~

I got up slowly the next morning. I was alone in my dormitory, as no one else from my year in my house came back; of course I guessed half of them were in Azkaban. I got up and pulled my robes on; I walked out into the common room. Seventh year Jacob Harper stood waiting for me, he was the Quidditch Captain this year and I was still seeker, I was still better than all the others.

"Get down to the field Malfoy, time for practice. I'm going to get the others." He said and walked past me. I slowly walked down to the field and grabbed my broom. I flew around as I waited for the rest of the team to come.

Practice got started a little slowly like normal, but our beater seemed to have a bone to pick with me today. He kept hitting the Bludger towards me, wonder what he heard about my family. Harper told him off once or twice, but nothing serious. Then as I was flying towards the snitch I was supposed to be catching there was a loud,

_CRACK!_

I grunted painfully as I felt the iron ball ram my side. I slipped off the other side of my broom and fell the fifteen feet to the ground. I groaned on the ground, I think I broke a few ribs or something. Harper yelled at the beater and then hovered over me.

"Just go to the hospital wing Malfoy. We're almost done anyways." Harper said sighing, this wasn't the first time one of the team member have attempted to hurt me, and not the first to succeed. I just didn't act like I was hurt or that I cared, it was the best way to warn them off.

I slowly got up from the ground and grabbed my broom. I walked off the pitch and put my broom in our locker room. I slowly headed up to the castle, trying not to cringe as I walked. I held my side with my hand tucked under my robes. As I walked to the fifth floor I heard sneers and remarks from the crowds around me.

"Look it's the Death Eater."

"Traitor."

"You're a disgrace to the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Git."

There were many other things they said; I was used to these comments though. Last year it was all about disgracing my family and now it's about disgracing the wizarding world. Suddenly the remarks stopped and soft murmurs raced through the halls, people were trying to act like they weren't staring at me and some didn't even try to fight it. I saw something fiery red move by me and turned. Ginny Weasley was walking beside me.

'_What was her deal?_' I asked myself, she just kept showing up at the oddest times. And why was she walking by me? Why did she try and comfort me? She knew nothing about me. I studied her and she didn't glance at me once.

"Why are you being nice to me? Our families hate each other." I asked her with a slight demanding tone sneaking into my rather neutral voice.

"No. My father hates yours, my brothers hate you. But I don't, I have no reason too. You've never hurt me, your father did but you didn't." Ginny told me rather simply. I remember the whole diary incident in my second year, which must have scarred her first year at Hogwarts.

"With the diary and everything, I swear I had nothing to do with it." I told her, she glanced at me slightly,

"I know." She said with a nod. We walked quietly together for a bit, the halls got quite as we passed people and right when we passed the halls were alight with murmur. "So where are you going Draco?" Ginny asked me.

"Oh um…well." I wasn't sure whether to tell her but my foot caught on a stair and I cringed grunted a bit. I felt Ginny's hand on my back,

"Hey you okay?" She asked, I looked down as I felt where she was touching get hot. That was odd… "Draco?" She called a little worriedly as I didn't respond. I stood up slowly,

"I just got hit by a Bludger in Quidditch practice, so I was going up to the hospital wing." I told her and she nodded.

"Oh well follow me, I know a short cut." Ginny said and grabbed my wrist. She lead me to a tapestry in the third floor hallway, she pulled back the tapestry to reveal a…wall. I raised my eyebrow skeptically at her and she just shot me a smile. I watched as she ran her hand along the wall she stopped on a stone that had a dent in it. She put her hand against the dent and then pushed forward and to the side. I was surprised when part of the wall followed her hand reveling a small corridor.

"Woah…." I looked at it in slight awe and then at her "How did you know?"

"Oh Harry showed me all the secret passage ways in the school." Ginny said simply as she stepped into the corridor. She stepped aside for me to follow.

"How does he know all of them?" I asked her, she just smiled.

"You'll have to ask him." She said and then closed the wall. It was pitch black for a few seconds and then torches flickered on all down the corridor. I gave a small laugh, which I realized sounded a little hollow.

"Me? Ask Potter something? Yeah right, he'll probably hex me." I told her and she shot me a look that surprised me.

"No he wouldn't. Harry isn't like that he's….he's too noble." Ginny said starting down the hall.

"Well Potter and I don't get along, he may have saved my life but he wouldn't hesitate to knock me off my feet. Neither would Weasley or Granger." I grumbled and suddenly found myself against the wall with Ginny pointing her wand at my face. Her eyes were full of fire and so I gave her my iciest stare. What was she playing at?

"Draco you don't know anything about them personally. You've seen the worst sides of them and they've seen the worst sides of you. They're not always mean and neither are you. If you want any kind of redemption for what you and your family have done you need to put that behind you and so does everyone. So forget what's happened between you and them, if you forgive first that'll show a lot." Ginny said then stepped back and slipped her wand back into her pocket. I stared at her quite surprised, I stepped away from the wall slowly. My ribs were still in serious pain but it was faded compared to the shock buzzing in my head. The fire she had in her eyes was incredible.

"I…um…sorry." I said my voice coming out quiet.

"That's a start." Ginny smiled a bit at me and then took my wrist and lead me along slowly.

There was a small flight of stairs that she helped me up and then waved her wand over a wall and it slide aside too. She led me through the tapestry and came out in a side corridor on the fifth floor. We came out of the corridor and a few people stared as we started down the main hall. We approached the door to the hospital wing and Ginny knocked.

"Well there you are. See you later Draco." Ginny said letting go of my wrist. She gave me a dazzling smile then walked off. I stood there shocked for a minute till Madam Pomfrey came and took me inside the wing.

~Ginny POV~

I walked down the hall with a small smile on my face. It was kind of fun putting Draco in his place. He was a puzzle, his monotone voice and cold eyes, no not cold; they were hard like they've suffered a lot. I've found that a very common look recently in people. Draco was hard to understand, he wasn't cruel like Ron described especially without his father looming over his shoulder but he wouldn't open up.

He must've thought his emotions were a weakness, I knew Harry thought that once but Hermione….Hermione snapped him out of it. But I got to see the icy glare everyone talked about, his eyes turned cold and guarded. They're what made my temper subside a bit because I knew whatever I threw at him he could through back just as hard, I became angry at his statement about my friends but when I saw the ice enter his eyes I knew he had put up a hard wall, I looked in his eyes as his hair flopped in his eyes in the most un-Draco like way, for a moment I thought I saw something behind that stare. I wished I hadn't stepped away, his eyes had so much depth I wanted to study them figure out what he was thinking. But his blonde hair was in partly in the way maybe I could've just reach up and moved it…I wonder if it was smooth and silky or soft….or maybe…wait-

I shook my head and looked around. I wasn't sure where I was exactly I had just walked absentmindedly. Was I just daydreaming about…Draco? No, I couldn't have I just like talking to him, that's all. He's interesting, he has so many pieces and layers to him. He's like a puzzle, like Harry, but Draco is a lot more complicated, harder to understand. But now I was determined to figure him out. But that was it, in no way would I have been daydreaming of Draco Malfoy. And that was that.

I found my way to the main corridor and walked down to the Great Hall, but right when I entered the Entrance Hall I was confronted by Ron. His ears were red and he looked angry.

"What's your problem?" I asked him, I swear if he was any madder steam would be coming out of his ears.

"I just heard you kissed Draco Malfoy." He growled. I paused and started at him. Then I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Me? Kiss…Draco? Oh come on Ron! Use common sense." I laughed a bit more then finally stopped "Where did you hear a crazy thing like that?" I asked him

"I heard some girls talking about it." He said still looking angry.

"Don't believe everything you hear smart one." I scoffed at him.

"Well in order for a rumor like that to start that means you were hanging out with him." Ron snapped at me. I glared at him,

"So what if I was?"

"It's Malfoy, Ginny! You know how our families are! What they did to us in the war!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Draco isn't who you think he is. He's different."

"How would you know Ginny?" Ron asked, he seemed rather surprised.

"Because I talk to him. And walked with him to the hospital wing." I told him sharply.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Ron snapped angrily.

"I don't have to listen to you Ron! Draco is alone and actually not that bad. He didn't stand a chance to be nice with his father around! He's changed Ron! Just grow up and give him a chance!" I yelled at him angrily, I just couldn't believe him. I turned around and went to go up the stairs. But there was Harry standing there.

"You know, Ron makes a point. About everything the Malfoy's did to us during the war." He said gently. But how gently he said anything didn't matter, I was angry.

"You of all people should understands how he feels Harry! He has no one, he actually has it worse than you! He doesn't even have anyone to hate him!" I shot at him, his green eyes widened in surprise. I shot him a glare and stormed up the stairs.

I stayed in my dorm till dinner, by then my hunger overcame my stubbornness and I went down to the Great Hall. I took my seat as people came in. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat across from me; they would glance at me occasionally. I looked up as Ron leaned to grab some food to put on his plate and saw Draco sitting with empty spots beside him at his table. I smirked getting an idea, I knew what would really tie Ron and Harry in a knot. I stood up and walked across the hall and took the seat right next to Draco, and filled up my plate with food.

I smiled as I started cutting my meat, trying not to laugh at the stunned look on all three boys faces. Other people started staring a bit too.

"Um…Ginny?" Draco asked confused

"Hello Draco." I said with a smile and started eating. We didn't talk much, I think he was too stunned. And Ron kept shooting looks at me but I just smiled back at him. And then after desert Draco and I talked about a few things, like classes and stuff.

I walked out of the Great Hall with Draco and stopped when he had to turn to go to the dungeons.

"Look Ginny getting up like that…" Draco started,

"It was fun Draco. I think I'll do it again." I smiled at him "Goodnight."

"Um…goodnight." He said seeming a little confused and then walked off.

I smiled at went upstairs, I walked right past the boys in the common room and went to bed smiling.

**AN: Hope you all liked it, feel free to review but please no flaming.**


	3. Lessons Learned

**AN: Well, this is a very important chapter for these two. All Quidditch teams and bands are really from the story, I got the info from the HP Lexicon, that thing is a life saver.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 3- Lessons Learned

~Ginny POV~

For the next few days I ate meals with Draco and walked to class with him, trying to unravel the puzzle and engage him in conversation. He was awkward for the first few days, but on the third day at dinner he relaxed and we actually had a real conversation,

"Personally I like the Weird Sisters." Draco told me and took a drink. I nodded,

"I like them too but Mum plays Celestina Warbeck in the house so I know all of her songs." I smiled at him. He gave me a small smile back.

"Yeah she's good. I don't listen to her too much though, mostly at Christmas. My father likes Musidora Barkwith." Draco said with a small shudder.

"Oh I hate him; we always turn it to the Holyhead Harpies station if he comes on." I told him and smiled "They're my favorite team. I want to play for them someday." I said blushing a bit

"I bet you will. Father always made me listen to the Falmouth Falcons, but truth is my favorite is actually the Montrose Magpies." He said smiling a little sheepishly

"Oh yeah. I like them too." I told him taking a bite of my roast beef. And our conversation continued like that for the longest time, we stayed talking after quite a few people had left. But slowly we got up and left the Great Hall, it took a bit but we finally said goodnight and went to our common rooms. I went to bed smiling, I couldn't stop.

I came down the next morning ready to see Draco again and found students gathered around the billboard. I squeezed my way through them and saw a notice on the board.

_**Hogsmeade Trip**_

_**This weekend from 10:00 am to 5:00 pm**_

_**Sign up here**_

I looked at the long sign up list. There was a ton of names already on it. I signed it quickly as an idea buzzed through my head, I would ask Draco to come with me to Hogsmeade. That would really drive Ron up the wall and show him I could do what I wanted. I went down to breakfast awhile later. I ate by Draco again and when we were done I got up, took his hand, and led him outside to the courtyard. I smiled at Ron as he looked surprised. I stopped Draco and turned him to face me, keeping my hands on his arms.

"Draco, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked him with a smile, but it dropped a little when he hesitated.

"Can I ask you something first Ginny?" Draco asked me

"Um…sure." I said dropping my hands.

"Are you just hanging around me to make your brother and ex-boyfriend mad?" He asked seeming to study me skeptically. I almost said 'no' right away but stopped and thought. I sighed looking down, I realized I kinda had. That was my whole goal in all of this, I had used him. My stomach dropped with guilt. Was this what I did with Harry? I always had a goal to date 'Harry Potter' and maybe I never saw Harry as more than just 'Harry Potter'. I looked up at Draco,

"Draco…yes I did. I'm sorry. But…that doesn't mean I didn't like it. Last night when we opened up and talked, it was great and a lot of fun. I like being around you, and I really want to go with you to Hogsmeade for fun." I explained to him slowly, I looked up at him slowly. Draco looked down at me and gave a small smile,

"I enjoyed it too….Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." He said and I smiled. I suddenly hugged him, I froze my eyes widening and pulled away slowly. My face got hot.

"Um…well meet you at the clock tower then." I mumbled out and hurried off trying to hide my face. I did my usual routine with Draco the next day and then was at the clock tower the next morning just before ten o'clock. I waited for Draco to come.

"Hey Ginny." A voice said, I turned to look and saw Draco behind me. I smiled at him; he was dressed in normal clothes (for him that is). With a black sweater under a dark green pull over sweater that was half zip and a black wool coat over it that came to about his mid-thigh. He also wore dark grey jeans and black boots. He looked very sharp and his clothes looked almost new. I pulled on my sweater nervously. It was an old light blue wool sweater that was my mother's; I flushed slightly with the embarrassment at my hand me down things.

"Hi Draco." I said nervously looking at my hands a little. I looked up and he just gave me a tiny smile and then he surprised me by extending his arm.

"Ready?" He asked me and I slowly took his arm.

"You know what rumors this will start don't you?" I asked him as we walked. He looked at me with a smirk,

"Ones that will drive your brother and Potter stark mad?" He offered and I laughed a bit. I was glad he wasn't sore about that and actually wanted in on it.

"Right. That's exactly it." I smiled at him. I thought for a minute though "You know you can call them by their first names, it seems much friendlier don't you think?" I said and he looked at me confused, I just shook my head with a smile "If you take the first step in being nice they'll know you mean that you're trying to change."

"I'll think about it." Draco said sounding slightly dismissive. I sighed "What?" He asked me

"That's all I can ask you to do." I said shrugging.

"Well I mean you could make me I guess with the imperius curse." Draco said rather casually.

"Draco." I said stunned. He looked over at me and sighed when he saw my face.

"I'm sorry…"He said looking away. I looked up at him as he turned his face away from me and looked at the sky.

"Draco….can I ask you something? It's a little personal…" I said hesitantly. He looked at me, I tried to read his expression but it was hopeless.

"Depends on the question." He said in his usual avoid a straight answer way. I looked at him, he cocked an eyebrow waiting. I took a deep breath,

"In your sixth year, Harry suspected you of a lot. Now grated he was right about most it but I have to know. Do you have a Dark Mark?" I asked him hesitantly. He relaxed a bit, like that was better than a question he was expecting.

"No. I never did." Draco said, I looked at him a little surprised. He went on, "That _task_," he said the word with great distaste "was my ticket to becoming one. I failed so I never got one, and that's why I never went to Azkaban, they couldn't say I was one. My mother lied for me saying that they made me do everything so I could be free."

I looked at him surprised. He didn't have a Dark Mark and that's the second time I knew of Draco's mom lying for him, Harry had told me she lied to save his life after he told her Draco was safe. He looked at me waiting for response. My expression went from surprise to sympathy.

"Draco I…" I stopped not knowing what to say but I squeezed his arm and put my head against the side of his shoulder. I felt him move slightly to look down at me,

"Ginny?" I heard him say my name quietly and I looked up at him. There was a look in his eye I couldn't identify but it wasn't hard anymore, they swam with so many different emotions I couldn't figure him out.

"Yeah?" I asked,

"Thanks. For listening." Draco told me, thankfulness creeping into his voice. I smiled at him and then looked ahead as we entered Hogsmeade.

"You're welcome Draco. Come on let's go." I smiled and led him down the street.

We visited Honeydukes; I had to coax him into relaxing and trying some candy. Then we went to Dervish & Banges were we looked around at all the trinkets. We stopped by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where we both bought a few more quills. I dragged Draco to the post office with me where I set a happy birthday letter to my grandma.

I turned back to Draco after letting the owl take off, he was leaning against the wall and I smiled.

"Want to grab a Butterbeer?" He asked me and I nodded,

"Sounds good." I said with a smile. I walked with him out of the Post Office, we had to walk on the other side of the street then. I hung tightly onto Draco's arm and pulled him along quickly past the boarded up Zonko's joke shop. It reminded me to much of Fred and how much I haven't heard from George, he's been imprisoning himself in his work at their joke shop. I felt my heart give a small ache and my throat tighten.

I don't know how but Draco seemed to understand and he patted my arm and rushed me along. He slipped his arm out of mine and opened the Three Broomsticks door for me. I stepped it but froze in place. Sitting there in a booth was Harry and Hermione. They weren't doing anything really but talking and laughing. It didn't matter though, I felt fresh hot tears and a knot formed in my throat. I spun on my heel and ran out of the pub, down the street, and off down a path.

~Draco POV~

I didn't know what happened exactly. One minute Ginny walked by me into the pub and then she raced back by me, her fiery hair flicked my face as she went past. I took a quick look in and saw Harry and Hermione in the back corner.

"Ginny!" I called after her, she was disappearing up the street. I quickly moved through the crowd, pushing a few people occasionally. For a second I lost her but then I saw her vibrant hair disappear down a path in the trees. I followed her quickly. I stepped quickly but carefully down the steep path. I stepped into a clearing, I took a small intake of breath when I saw her.

She was sitting on a downed log, her head was in her hands and her body shaking violently. I stepped forward slowly and heard her crying. I gulped a bit, I wasn't quite sure what to do, crying people wasn't what I was used to. But I took a deep breath and sat by her slowly.

"Ginny…" I started to say but my voice faltered, I wasn't too good with emotions either. I heard her sniffle beside me, I looked at my feet.

"I…I'm sorry…just with Zonko's….and Fred…." Ginny managed to get out, her voice cracked and strained as she held back tears. I sat by her quietly, after a few minutes she seemed to regain control. "I miss him so much…it's not fair. W-why him? Why Fred?! He was one of the best guys in the world!" Ginny cried angrily. "He was an amazing guy…." Ginny trailed off, lost in thought.

I waited for a bit, Ginny rubbed her eyes a bit and sniffled. It was quiet for a while, not sure what to say.

"I…I saw them too." I told Ginny quietly, I heard her give a deep sigh.

"I figured you would….I feel so stupid, it's not like they were doing anything. But I liked Harry a lot, or so I thought. To be honest, looking back at it, I think I just exaggerated my school girl crush on him. I liked Dean quite a bit, but right when Harry showed interest I dropped him like a hat to be with Harry. That's what I've been waiting for since I was…ten I believe. But…even though I'm sitting here and crying because I lost Harry and I liked him, but I don't feel like my hearts been ripped out and stomped on. Just in pain….from everything." Ginny explained slowly just pouring out her thoughts, her voice cracking a bit on the last few words. This is where I was lost I had no clue what to say.

"I'm sorry…." I said weakly, I put my hand on her shoulder like she did for me. But what I didn't expect was when she turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I could just tell she was crying out all the pain as she shook. I patted her back a little awkwardly, I didn't know what else to do. She finally sniffled rather than cried and soon those died away too.

"I'm sorry…I just-" Ginny started but I stopped her

"It's okay." I told her. She looked up gave me a small smile then rest her head on my shoulder. I knew she was resting from her crying. I thought about how to make her feel better, but the only thing I could think off was that when I was upset or sad my mum bought me stuff. Maybe that'll work. "Come on Ginny, I'll buy you something." I told her after a bit. She sat up and looked at me surprised,

"What do you mean?" She asked. I stood up and took her hands pulling her up.

"I'll show you." I told her and took her to Gladrags Wizardwear, I opened the door for her and we entered. "Pick out something you want."

"Really?" She asked surprised but with a smile. I nodded to her, she seemed to already have an idea in mind and quickly went to the back of the store. I went and found her looking at jackets and sweaters. I realized she was comparing them to her own sweater. I knew she had hand-me-downs but was she self conscious about it? I saw her tugging on her sweater earlier looking rather nervous. Maybe she was, but Ginny being self conscious was hard to believe.

I leaned against the wall and she looked and looked, occasionally asking me what I thought. She finally came up to me with a light teal colored sweater.

"What do you think?" She asked holding it up to herself.

"It's nice. I like it." I told her. She smiled and looked at it in the mirror for a few minutes. She told me she wanted it so we bought it. She went back to change into it and then we left the shop.

"Draco thank you. That was sweet of you." Ginny told me smiling. I gave her a small smile and shrugged,

"I thought it would make you feel better." I told her honestly. She smiled and shook her head, then grabbed my arm to stop me.

"It's not the gift that made me feel better Draco. It was your action to try and make me feel better that did. It was sweet." Ginny told me. I smiled but thought about it as well. No one had ever explained things like that; I thought that material things made you feel better. It always had for me…or did it? I realized maybe that the empty hole I felt sometimes when I laid in my bed at night was there because nothing was behind those gifts; except my mum just doing what I asked, thinking I'd be happier because of it.

Ginny and I went back to the Three Broomsticks and we went in together. I pulled out her chair for her at a table for two in the middle of the pub. A small blush emerged on her cheeks as she sat down.

"Thank you." She said sounding a bit surprised. I took my seat across from her and looked at the menu that was laid out on the table. I flipped through it casually and then Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub, came over to take our order.

"Hello Miss Weasley and…." Madam Rosmerta started and then saw me, she looked shocked. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hello Madam Rosmerta. I'd like a Butterbeer and the roasted chicken." I told her politely. She looked at me then quickly scribbled down my order.

"I'd like the same." Ginny said with a smile. Rosmerta wrote her order down and then walked off in a daze. Ginny and I burst into laughter when she left.

"Well she certainly looked surprised." I said smiling.

"You're the last person she'd expect me with." Ginny said through a fit of giggles. We joked about it a bit more till our food came. We ate pretty quietly, I kept stealing glances at Ginny and smiled each time. I caught her eye once, she just smiled at me and I gave her one back. A few times I caught her looking over her shoulder at Harry and Hermione. I sighed deeply.

"Ginny?"

"Hm, yeah?" She said looking back at me.

"I think you need to talk to him." I said slowly. Ginny's ears got a little red.

"Why would I need to talk to him?" Ginny said a little sharply, I raised my eyebrow at her. "Look its fine, I don't care." She said stubbornly

"I know you do Ginny. It'll help you get over him if you talk to him." I said slightly firm. She looked at me, surprised by the firmness in my voice. The fire in her amber eyes dimmed and she sighed,

"Fine. You have a point." She said obviously not wanting to admit it

"And?" I pushed a little. She huffed but then gave a small smile.

"I'll talk to him." Ginny agreed reluctantly. I smiled a bit,

"Alright, good. Want some desert?" I offered. Ginny smiled a bit and nodded. So we ate desert and then the check came. Ginny reached for it.

"Let's see what we have." She said, but I snatched the bill from under her fingers and gave her a smile.

"It's only proper for the man to pay for dinner." I said and she seemed taken aback. But then she smiled.

"Wow…I'm not really used to 'being proper' with six brothers or….five I guess." She said looking down a bit.

"Well…what about Harry? Did he treat you properly?" I asked, Ginny seemed to think about it.

"Properly as in nicely, yes. Completely, he was kind and caring. But…proper, like what you mean, no not really. He kind of treated me like my family does, not anyone really special but just part of the family." She explained and I shook my head a bit.

"You deserve to be treated like a proper young woman." I told her, she blushed and smiled.

"That has to be one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." She said. I smiled a bit and paid the bill.

We left the pub and headed back to Hogwarts as it started to get dark. We talked and laughed all the way, I started to open myself more to her. She poured out her heart to me, and I knew I'd be okay if I was who I really was around her, that I'd be safe. We stopped for the longest time in the main hall, we didn't want to say goodnight. Professor McGonagall finally came and scolded us to go back to our common rooms.

"I had fun. Goodnight Draco." Ginny said then quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I stood there in surprise,

"I um…goodnight." I stammered slightly feeling heat rise to my cheeks. Ginny gave a small giggle at my look and then ran off, I was in a daze as I noticed McGonagall's slight smile as I turned to go down to my common room.

I walked in a daze and passed the wall to the common room twice, but finally got in and went to my room. I looked at all the expensive tapestries and items and to me they meant nothing right now, a fiery red headed girl was all that was on my mind as I fell asleep that night.

**AN: Hope you all liked it, feel free to review but please no flaming.**


	4. Hard Talks and Quidditch Hawks

**AN: Well this is the last chapter of this story, sad. To all who have read and enjoy I thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 4- Hard Talks and Quidditch Hawks

~Ginny POV~

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, yesterday was one of the best days I've ever had. Sure I broke down but Draco was there for me. That was amazing and he was actually nice. I got up and then got ready. I pulled my hair into a pony tail as I went downstairs. It wasn't too early in the morning thankfully. I stopped by the stairs as I saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Hermione was reading a book and it looked like Harry was working on homework. I sighed, I promised Draco I'd talk to him but that didn't make me any less nervous about it. I slowly walked up by the couch.

"Harry?" I asked nervously. They both looked up at me,

"Yeah Ginny?" Harry asked me curiously, he seemed nervous too.

"Can I talk to you? In private." I added as an afterthought. Harry took a quick glance at Hermione then stood up

"Sure." He said showing me a mercy from talking about this in front of Hermione. We walked over to the corner of the common room, out of ear shot of Hermione, she was reading anyways though. "What's up Ginny?" He asked me.

"Well first I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting mad and making you say that in front of everyone." I said quickly. Harry gave me a small smile,

"It's alright Ginny. Look about the me and Hermione thing, it just kind of happened. We didn't plan anything I swear. I realized I did need her, more than anything. I can't say I'm sorry for that, but I am sorry for embarrassing you." Harry said sincerely.

"It's okay, and I understand." I told him and he nodded. "So have you kissed Hermione yet?" I asked and smirked at his face flushing pink,

"Oh um, no. We're still testing the relationship." He said looking down with a small smile

"Really? Come on Harry you've been testing it for seven years just be a couple already." I told him and he looked up smiling a bit at me.

"Yeah I suppose you got a point. Thanks Ginny, glad we can still be friends." Harry told me with a smile.

"Me too." I said smiling a bit, I was glad we were on good terms again but it'd still be awhile before I wouldn't feel this awkwardness I did around him.

"Hey Ginny. Can I talk to you?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Ron standing behind me,

"What is it Ron?" I asked with little patience.

"Can I talk to you out here?" Ron asked moving towards the common room entrance a bit.

"Good luck." I heard Harry mutter and walked back towards Hermione. I sighed and followed Ron out of the portrait hole.

"Ron if this is another Malfoy is no good speech I don't want to hear it." I told him harshly

"It's not. I just want to know how Hogsmeade was." Ron said and I looked at him a little surprised.

"Oh well, it was great actually. Draco and I had fun, he was a gentleman. He also got me this sweater." I said looking down at my sweater.

"That was nice of him. Luna was right he was corrupted," I shot a glare at Ron but he quickly continued, "by his parents, but not anymore. I want to talk to him, just maybe tell him it's alright to hang out with you." I looked at Ron in slight shock then smirked

"But that takes away part of the fun." I said teasing him but then smiled "Thanks Ron, not that we actually need permission but I want you to talk to him. See who he really is."

"Alright." Ron said with a slight smile and nodded "It's nice to see you so happy Gin." Ron said and walked past me back into the common room.

The next morning I stood out on the grounds with Draco by my side, Ron was down here with Harry, Hermione, and to my surprise Luna. They sat off to the side and I stepped back as my brother and Draco stood a few feet apart staring at each other.

"Malfoy." Ron addressed him with a nod

"Weasley." Draco said, he glanced at me and sighed. "Ron." He said slightly strained, my brother looked surprised by the use of his first name. Draco sighed and continued, "I know 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it but it's all I have. Ron I'm sorry, for everything I've said about your family and everything else. I had and still have nothing against your family personally; I was just always taught that the name Weasley was bad. I know that sounds like an excuse but really it's not, just an explanation. So I'm sorry." Draco told my brother,

"Alright but I don't think you're off the hook." Ron said nodding his head behind him a bit.

"Right…" Draco said then looked at Harry. "Harry, what I've said and done has been unnecessary and rather rude. Honestly I was just jealous of you. I apologize and I want to thank you for saving my life in the Room of Requirement."

"You're welcome Mal…Draco. It was just a bunch of schoolboy pranks anyways." Harry said with a nod. Draco shifted to look at Hermione, he suddenly looked slightly nervous.

"And Hermione….I have been unfairly cruel to you, called you awful things, and I have nothing else to offer but an 'I'm sorry.'" He paused "So, I'm sorry Hermione."

"I….I forgive you Draco." Hermione seemed to struggle out, Draco nodded

"Thanks." He told her, he seemed to have just noticed Luna standing by Ron. "Oh and Loon- Luna, I'm sorry that I was a git to you."

"It's quite alright." Luna said pleasantly, Draco looked confused momentarily

"Um…thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Draco I've got something to say now." Ron said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah?" Draco asked looking at him curiously

"You pass with me. You seemed to have really changed if my sister is willing to be around you." Ron said, I smiled at Draco and he gave me one back. Ron's voice came back threating "But if you hurt my little sister, in any way, I will make you wish you could hide." He growled

"Ron stop it." I snapped at him

"Sorry Gin you know I have to." He said with a shrug. "So I guess we're alright Draco." Ron said extending his hand. Draco slowly went and shook it. Ron stepped back and smiled a little at Luna, which I found curious.

"That was very brave and wise of you Ronald, forgiving your rival like that." I heard Luna say, I saw Ron flush slightly red.

"It was nothing." He said trying to sound casual about it; Luna gave a small chuckle at him. I turned back to Draco who was shaking hands with Harry. Hermione and him exchanged a formal nod; I knew it would take a while for that relationship to heal. I smiled though and went up linking my arm in his.

"Thanks Ron." I told him and he nodded. I looked up at Draco, "Want to go for a walk?" I asked him. He smiled a bit and nodded. We said goodbye to the rest of them and walked off.

We walked quietly for the most part; Draco seemed quite focused on where he wanted to go. We ended up at the Quidditch pitch by the Slytherin broom closet.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him curiously,

"Do you want to race?" Draco asked me

"What?" I asked surprised

"Do you want to race?" Draco asked again "You're not deaf are you?" He teased a little.

"No." I smirked, "But your race seems rigged, you on a Nimbus 2001 and me on a Cleansweep 11." I told him crossing my arms,

"That's why we will both be on Nimbus'." Draco said with a slight smirk. I was surprised, especially when he put the broom in my hand. He lead me out onto the pitch and we mounted our brooms and took off.

The take off was incredibly smooth and so was the turning. I'd never been on something so fast, as Harry never let me on his Firebolt. I weaved in and out of the goalposts smoothly, the wind whipping my pony tail around. It was amazing. I flew through one of the hoops and stopped above it. I felt a gust of air and saw Draco stop beside me. I smiled at him,

"These are incredible." I told him he smiled

"Heard they came out with a new model." Draco informed me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. He looked around and a smirk came to his face. He looked at me; his grey eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"How about a race?" He asked smirking, I returned his smirk.

"Oh you're on." I told him. He shot me a grin,

"First one through the tallest post wins!" He shouted as he speed off.

I smiled and speed after him. I caught up quickly and then bumped him slightly. I heard him laugh and he bumped me back a little harder than I did him. I tried to ram him harder but I rammed through air. I saw Draco lower his broom back to my level on the other side of me. He shot a smirk at his little dodge move. We were neck and neck; Draco lowered himself flat onto his broom and shot with the last spurt of speed through the center hoop, me right behind him. He pulled up with his signature smirk on his face, he used his fingers to swipe his hair back into place.

"Good…good race Ferret." I said breathing slightly heavy.

"Watch it with the names Weaselette." He teased me and I shot him a slight smile.

"You watch it, I'll Bat Bogey Hex you if I have too. You've seen how those are." I gave him my own smirk. He gave me a slightly nervous laugh, I looked at him then smiled "Oh yeah, I've done it too you haven't I? Back when Umbridge was here." I said and he nodded. "Well um…I'm sorry about that."

"I don't deserve an apology, with the _Inquisitorial Squad_ and all, I was a git." Draco said, I was surprised by the amount of distaste in his voice when he spoke the squad's name. I rode up next to him.

"Well you're not a git now." I told him and he smiled a bit.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, even though you've been quite toughened by your brothers." He said with a smirk and I playfully hit his arm, "See? A true woman of etiquette wouldn't punch."

"No one said I was a woman of etiquette." I smirked at him, "Woah." I said when I felt a jolt on my broom. I quickly grabbed the handle as I saw Draco's foot hooked under my broom and he pulled it closer to his. I looked up at him

"Oh I know you aren't about etiquette Weaselette." Draco said with a smirk, he was really close.

"I'm not about etiquette is all you learned huh Ferret?"

"Got that right."

"Our families really are the exact opposites aren't they?"

"That they are."

I looked at Draco, he had looked out over Hogwarts. I smiled a bit, his nose was slightly tinted red from racing through the wind, and it really contrasted with his pale face. His blonde hair was being brushed around slightly by the wind.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking at him, his eyes full of curiosity. I bit my lip slightly, I leaned forward and kissed him. He stiffed from surprise but relaxed, I felt him move and put his hand on the handle of my broomstick so that we didn't drift apart, and he kissed me back.

I pulled back first, a small smile on my face. I looked up at Draco slightly, he had a small yet slightly goofy grin and his cheeks were flushed. I knew my face was red, I just hoped it wasn't as red as my hair.

"Um well…not exactly what I was expecting." Draco said meeting my eyes with a smile playing on his face.

"Did it exceed your expectations of our race?" I asked smiling a bit,

"I would say so Weaselette." Draco told me with a smile. I looked over his shoulder and saw the sun just disappear behind the mountains.

"We best get inside, it'll be dark soon." I said and then smirked. "Race you to the ground!" I said then shot down like a bullet, I shot a look over my shoulder and saw Draco right on my tail. I laid as flat as I could on my broom and then pulled up at the last second and touched my feet to the ground just before Draco landed next to me. "I win." I smiled

"No fair, you got a head start." Draco said as we dismounted.

"So did you Ferret." I retorted with a smile.

"Fair point there." He admitted and we took our brooms back to the broom closet.

After that we walked back up to the castle as the stars started coming out. I smiled a bit when I felt Draco bump my shoulder, I guess we were walking so close together. But then I felt it again a little harder this time, I looked over at him and he had a smirk on his face. I smirked back and kept walking, then I bumped him harder than he did me. It went on like this till he almost knocked me over.

"Hey!" I said and shot him a look; he smirked and dodged the punch I was going to land on his arm. I went after him and he started running.

I chased him up the front steps of the castle, he kept ahead of me with his long legs, but with a spurt of energy I got his arms and pinned them behind his back,

"Ha! Gotcha Ferret Boy." I said triumphantly, Draco squirmed in my grasp a bit

"Always feisty aren't you?" Draco said,

"Well what do you expect growing up with all boys? Had to defend myself somehow."

"You sure it's not just the red hair?" Said Draco smirking

"Well that could be part of it." I smirked back and let him go, he smiled at me.

"I didn't say I wanted you to let go." Draco told me and I felt my face grow hot, I looked down slightly hoping I wasn't giving off the infamous deep Weasley blush.

I slowly looked back up at him, I had to crane my head slightly, he was really close and not to mention at least a whole foot taller than me. I gave a small smile and he smiled back. I felt myself getting redder and redder as he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled back eventually and I smiled at him

"Goodnight Ginny." He said smiling

"Goodnight Draco." I said smiling back, I bit my bottom lip slightly and then stood on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly and then raced up the grand staircase, I stopped at the top and looked down at him. He smiled and gave me a slight wave; I waved back a little then started to walk up the stairs.

I couldn't help but smile or that my cheeks flushed slightly when I thought about all that just happened. I walked all the way up to the Gryffindor common room where I stepped in. No lamps were lit but the fire was, I saw two silhouettes sitting on the couch and they were well….kissing. I stepped around to see and was very surprised to see it was Harry and Hermione.

"So is this what you two do when you stay up so late?" I asked teasingly. The two jumped apart, Hermione looked at her hands in her lap but wasn't able to hide what I could see of a blush. Harry's face flushed as well as he looked at me.

"Oh um Ginny, didn't see you come in." Harry said nervously

"Well obviously you were preoccupied." I said smiling and sat down in the armchair by the fire. Harry went a little deeper shade of red.

"Well um ya…I guess." Harry said with a slight smile, Hermione had finally looked up.

"You won't tell Ron will you? At least not yet, he's still a little touchy about us." Hermione asked and I nodded

"I won't tell Ron you two were up snogging," I smiled as they both flushed red again, "as long as you two don't tell him I kissed Draco tonight."

"You did?" Harry asked surprised

"Yeah…three times." I said smiling a bit with a blush of my own,

"Ginny, I'm happy for you." Hermione told me smiling.

"Thanks Hermione. You think Ron will get over protective if I tell him?"

"Oh yeah." They both said together. I looked at them determinedly,

"Well he's just going to have to deal with it. Everyone will. Draco's different than the corrupt boy his parents made him become, he's trying to be a good man, wants to do the right thing. Behind those grey eyes he was different all along…I just wish I saw it before." I said shaking my head slightly

"His parents were in the way Ginny; until they were gone no one could see him." Hermione said reassuringly

"I know…" I said sighing a bit.

"Look Ginny," I looked up at Harry as he spoke, "I think Draco deserves some redemption and,"

"You may be just the person to give it to him." Hermione said finishing Harry's sentence.

"You two stop that, it's creepy." I said smiling and they smiled back, it was weird how they could always do that. Then I thought about what they said, "But...you two are right, he does deserve redemption. I'm going to write to Mum and Dad. I don't care if I get a howler back, they have to know!" I said determined and jumping up from my chair.

"Good luck Ginny." I heard Harry call as I went to the Girl's Dormitory stairs. I smiled as I raced up them, pulled open my trunk, and getting out a quill, ink, and parchment. I sat down at the desk in the room and filled my quill with ink, not caring the other girls were staring at me curiously.

I thought for a moment then started writing furiously a letter that ended up about as long as one of Professor McGonagall's essays. If I had to give it one of those creative titles McGonagall liked it would probably be 'The Redemption of Draco Malfoy.'

**AN: So that's my Draco and Ginny story, but no worries I haven't forgot about Ron and so that has inspired me to write a third part to this short story series but that might be a little longer to write I'm so busy lately. Feel free to review but please no flaming.**


End file.
